wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XLVI
Dożył Maćko szczęśliwych dni żywota. Nieraz mawiał też sąsiadom, że więcej dostał, niźli sam się spodziewał. Nawet starość ubieliła mu tylko włos na głowie i brodzie, ale nie odjęła mu dotychczas ni sił, ni zdrowia. Serce miał pełne tak wielkiej wesołości, jakiej dotychczas nie zaznał. Surowa niegdyś jego twarz stawała się coraz więcej dobroduszną, a oczy śmiały się do ludzi dobrym uśmiechem. W duszy miał przekonanie, że wszystko zło skończyło się na zawsze i że żadna troska, żadna niedola nie zmąci już płynących tak spokojnie jak jasny strumień dni życia. Do starości wojować, na starość gospodarzyć i majętność dla "wnęków" powiększać – to było przecie jego największe pragnienie we wszystkich czasach, a oto właśnie wszystko spełniło mu się doskonale. Gospodarka szła jak z płatka. Bory były znacznie wycięte; wykarczowane i obsiane nowocie zieleniły się co wiosna runią zbóż rozmaitych; mnożył się dobytek; na łąkach było czterdzieści świerzop ze źrebięty, które stary szlachcic codziennie oglądał; stada baranów i bydła pasły się po ugorach i zagajach; Bogdaniec zmienił się całkowicie: z opustoszałej osady czynił się wsią ludną i zamożną, a kto się do niego zbliżał, tego oczy olśniewała widna z dala czatownia i nie poczerniałe jeszcze ściany kasztelu, błyszczące złotem w słońcu, a purpurą zorzy wieczorem. Więc radował się stary Maćko w sercu dobytkiem, gospodarstwem, pomyślną dolą – i nie przeczył, gdy ludzie mówili, że ma szczęsną rękę. W rok po bliźniętach przyszedł znowu na świat chłopak, którego Jagienka, na cześć i dla pamięci swego rodzica, nazwała Zychem. Maćko przyjął go z radością i nie zatroszczył się tym bynajmniej, że gdyby tak miało pójść dalej, majętność z takim trudem i zabiegliwością zebrana musiałaby się rozdrobnić: "Bo co my mieli? – mówił o tym pewnego razu do Zbyszka. – Nic! a przecie Bóg przysporzył. Stary Pakosz z Sulisławic – mówił – ma jedną wieś, synów zaś dwudziestu dwóch, a przecie głodem nie przymierają. Małoż to jest ziem w Królestwie i na Litwie? Małoż to wsi i zamków w psubrackich rękach Krzyżaków? Hej! nuż–by tak Pan Jezus zdarzył! Byłoby godne pomieszczenie, bo tam zamki całe z cegły czerwonej, z których by kasztelanie nasz miłościwy król poczynił". I była to rzecz godna uwagi, że Zakon stał przecie na szczycie potęgi, że bogactwy, siłą, mnogością ćwiczonych wojsk wszystkie zachodnie królestwa przewyższał, a jednak ten stary rycerz myślał o zamkach krzyżackich jako o przyszłych siedzibach dla swoich wnuków. I wielu zapewne tak samo myślało w Królestwie Jagiełłowym, nie tylko dlatego, że to były stare polskie ziemie, na których Zakon siedział, ale i w poczuciu tej siły potężnej, która burząc się w piersiach narodu, szukała na wszystkie strony ujścia. W czwartym dopiero roku, licząc od małżeństwa Zbyszka, stanął kasztel, a i to z pomocą rąk roboczych nie tylko miejscowych, zgorzelickich, moczydłowskich, lecz i sąsiedzkich, a szczególnie starego Wilka z Brzozowej, który zostawszy sam po śmierci syna na świecie, zaprzyjaźnił się bardzo z Maćkiem, a potem zwrócił serce ku Zbyszkowi i Jagience. Maćko przyozdobił komnaty łupami z wojen, które albo sami ze Zbyszkiem wzięli, albo po Jurandzie ze Spychowa odziedziczyli, przydał do tego dostatki po opacie i to, co Jagienka z domu wywiozła, okna szklane sprowadził z Sieradza – i wspaniałą urządził siedzibę. Zbyszko z żoną i dziećmi przeniósł się jednak do kasztelu w piątym dopiero roku, gdy już i inne budowy, jak oto; stajnie, obory, kuchnie i łaźnie, były ukończone, a z nimi razem i sklepy podziemne, które stawił stary na kamień i wapno, aby zaś trwałość miały niepożytą. Sam się jednak do zamku nie przeniósł; wolał zostać w starym domostwie, a na wszelkie prośby Zbyszka i Jagienki odpowiadał odmownie, w taki sposób myśl swoją wyłuszczając: – Tu już zamrę, gdziem się urodził. Widzicie, za czasów wojny Grzymalitów z Nałęczami spalon był do cna Bogdaniec – wszystkie budynki, wszystkie chałupy – ba! płoty nawet, jeno to domo–sko ostało. Ludzie gadali, że dla zbytku mchów na dachu nie chciało gorzeć – ale ja myślę, że była w tym i łaska Boża – i wola, abyśmy tu wrócili i stąd znowu wyrośli. Za czasów naszej wojaczki biadałem ja nieraz, że nie mamy do czego wracać, alem nie całkiem słusznie tak mówił, bo, wiera, nie było na czym gospodarzyć i co do gęby włożyć, ale było się gdzie schronić. Wy młodzi to co innego, aleja tak już myślę, że skoro nas ów stary dom nie poniechał – to i mnie nie godzi się go poniechać. I został. Lubił jednakże przychodzić do zameczku, aby oglądać jego wielkość i wspaniałość w porównaniu z dawną siedzibą, a zarazem patrzeć na Zbyszka, na Jagienkę i na "wnęków". Wszystko, co tam widział, było w znacznej części jego dziełem, a jednak przejmowało go ono dumą i podziwem. Przyjeżdżał czasem do niego stary Wilk, aby z nim "ugwarzyć" przy ognisku, albo też on sam odwiedzał go w tymże zamiarze w Brzozowej, więc raz tak mu swoje myśli o tych "nowych porządkach" wypowiedział: – Wiecie! Aże mi czasem cudnie. Bo przecie wiadomo, że Zbyszko i w Krakowie na zamku u króla bywał (ba! mało mu tam głowy nie ucięli!), i na Mazowszu, i w Malborgu, i u księcia Janusza, a Jagienka też się w dostatku chowała, ale przecie własnego kasztelu nie mieli... Ale teraz to tak, jakby nigdy inaczej nie żywili... Chodzą, mówię wam, po komnatach, chodzą, chodzą – i służbie rozkazania dają, a jak się zmęczą, to sobie siedną. Prawy kasztelan i kasztelanowa! Mają ci też komnatę, w której z sołtysami, z karbowymi i czeladzią obiadują, a w niej ławy, dla niego i dla niej wyższe – inni zaś poniżej siedzą i czekają, póki państwo godnie mis nie nałożą. Taki to dworski obyczaj, aże człek musi sobie przypominać, że to nie żadne wielkie państwo, jeno bratanek i bratankowa, którzy po ręku starego boćka–ją, na pierwszym miejscu sadzą i dobrodziejem swoim zowią. – Dlatego im też Pan Jezus błogosławi – zauważył stary Wilk. Za czym, pokiwawszy smutnie głową, popił miodu, poruszył żelaznym pogrzebaczem głownie w ognisku i rzekł: – A mojemu chłopu się sczezło! – Wola boska. – Ano! Starsi, których było pięciu, przedtem dawno polegli. Przecie wiecie. Jużci, wola boska. Ale ten był ze wszystkich najtęższy. Prawy Wilk i gdyby nie był legł, toby dziś też może na własnym zamku siedział. – Wolej by był Cztan poległ. – Co ta Cztan! Niby to kamienie młyńskie na plecy bierze, a ile to razy mój go poszczerbił! Mój miał ćwiczenie rycerskie, a Cztana teraz żona po pysku pierze, bo choć jest chłop mocarny, ale głupi. – Hej! jako podogonie! – przyświadczył Maćko. I przy sposobności wynosił pod niebo nie tylko ćwiczenie rycerskie, ale i rozum Zbyszka, że to w Malborgu z najprzedniejszymi rycerzami gonił na ostre, "a z książęty to ci wam tak będzie gadał, jakoby orzechy gryzł". Chwalił też jego porządek w głowie i zabiegliwość w gospodarce, bez której prędko by kasztel majętność zjadł. Nie chcąc jednak, by stary Wilk myślał, że coś podobnego im może grozić, kończył przyciszonym głosem: – No z łaski Boga jest ta wszelkiego dobra dosyć, więcej niż ludzie wiedzą, ale nie mówcie o tym nikomu. Ludzie jednak domyślali się, wiedzieli i opowiadali sobie aż do przesady zwłaszcza o bogactwach, które Bogdanieccy mieli wywieźć ze Spychowa. Mówiono, że pieniądze solówkami wozili z Mazowsza. Wygodził też raz Maćko pożyczką kilkunastu grzywien możnym dziedzicom na Koniecpolu, co do ostatka utwierdziło okolicę w mniemaniu o jego "skarbach". Z tego powodu rosło znaczenie Bogdanieckich, rósł szacunek ludzki i gości nigdy nie brakło w kasztelu, na co Maćko, choć oszczędny, nie patrzał niechętnym okiem, gdyż wiedział, że i to sławy rodowi przymnaża. Szczególnie chrzciny bywały sute, a raz na rok, po Matce Boskiej Zielnej, wyprawiał Zbyszko wielką ucztę dla sąsiedztwa, na którą i szlachcianki przyjeżdżały patrzeć na ćwiczenia rycerskie, słuchać gądków i pląsać z młodymi rycerzami przy smolnych pochodniach aż do rana. Wtedy to pasł oczy i radował się w sercu stary Maćko widokiem Zbyszka i Jagienki, tak wyglądali dwornie i pańsko. Zbyszko zmężniał, rozrósł się, a choć przy potężnej i wyniosłej postawie twarz jego wydawała się zawsze zbyt młoda, jednakże gdy bujny włos opiął przepaską z purpury, przybrał się w świetną, naszytą srebrnymi i złotymi nićmi szatę, to nie tylko Maćko, ale i niejeden szlachcic mówił sobie w duszy: "Boga mi! iście książę jakoweś na zamku swoim siedzące". A przed Jagienką przyklękali nieraz rycerze znający zachodni obyczaj, prosząc, by chciała im być damą ich myśli – taki bił od niej blask zdrowia, młodości, siły i urody. Sam stary dziedzic na Koniecpolu, który był wojewodą sieradzkim, zdumiewał się jej widokiem i z zorzą poranną, a nawet i z słonkiem ją porównywał, "które światu jasność daje, a nawet i stare kości żywszą gorącością napełnia". Krzyżacy 78